


It Takes Three to Tango

by J (j_writes)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had shot him one of those looks over his wine glass.  One of the looks that could have melted anyone he ever dealt with in Vegas, but never seemed to do shit with Kowalski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Three to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> written for Justbreathe80.

_I want to dance_ , Kowalski had said, and Ray had shot him one of those looks over his wine glass. One of the looks that could have melted anyone he ever dealt with in Vegas, but never seemed to do shit with Kowalski. _Then dance_ , Ray told him, waving a hand at the stereo, and Fraser's lips had curved into a smile as he looked up at Kowalski expectantly.

 _Not here_ , he'd replied, and so here they were, the three of them crushed tightly together in the hot press of bodies that was a club on Saturday night, and Ray pretty much just wanted to shoot himself right now.

Fraser looked equally uncomfortable, leaning on the bar beside Ray, trying to appear cool, relaxed, and ending up somewhere in the vicinity of awkward instead. "C'mon," Kowalski said, tugging at Fraser's hands, but Fraser shook his head. "I can't, Ray," he said, squeezing Kowalski's hands as if to make up for it, and sure, Ray knew better than anyone that it was the truth, but Kowalski got that kicked puppy dog look on his face before he turned to Ray.

"Vecchio?" he prompted, and Ray shook his head too.

"I'd have to be a hell of a lot more drunk than this," he said, and Kowalski turned to the bartender and said something. A moment later, three bottles of beer landed on the bar in front of them.

"Drink up," Kowalski said with one of his classic grins, and he lifted his own bottle to his lips. Ray watched the way the lights shone against the sweat that was gathering in the hollow of his throat, and bit his lip to keep from leaning forward and licking it away. When he glanced over at Fraser he saw him watching Kowalski too, a hungry look in his eyes. His gaze flickered over to Ray for a second and he smiled. _Busted_ , mouthed Ray in his direction, and Fraser laughed, covering it by taking a sip of his beer before Kowalski saw him.

Kowalski eyed them both for a minute, then sighed dramatically. "You two are no fun, you know," he said. "You are the opposite of fun. You're anti-fun. Why'd you even come if you weren't going to dance?"

"Because you wanted to, Ray," said Fraser, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Kowalski broke into another smile and leaned in to kiss him, quick and soft.

"Not me," said Ray as they broke apart. "I'm here for the chicks." He waved his bottle at the crowded room.

"Yeah, I'll bet you are," said Kowalski, moving towards him, stepping into his space, crowding him back against the bar. "And I wonder how long they'd stick around after I told them how hard you were sucking my dick last night."

Ray put his hands on Kowalski's hips, feeling his skin warm beneath his jeans. "That's a turn on, you know. Women love it."

Kowalski snorted. "Yeah, that's why you've got them crawling all over you."

"You think I'm kidding? Look down the end of the bar. Those two couldn't have cared less about you until you kissed Benny. Now look at them. They can't keep their eyes off you." Kowalski craned his neck to look at them. "Subtle, Stanley. Subtle like a goddamn dump truck."

"Bite me, Vecchio," Kowalski said, and Ray leaned in to lightly tug at an earlobe with his teeth. "Nnnnngh," was the best Kowalski could come up with, and he pulled back, giving Ray a mock frown.

"None of that, now. You going to dance with me, or aren't you?"

Ray exchanged glances with Fraser. "You go ahead, Ray," Fraser said.

Kowalski shook his head. "Hopeless, both of you." He shoved his beer into Ray's hand. "Here, hold this." He slid between two guys off to their left and disappeared into the writhing mass of bodies that called itself a dance floor.

"You know, Ray, maybe we ought to have gone with him," Fraser said after a moment, and Ray tipped his head to look at him. "I mean, there are an awful lot of people here. We wouldn't want him to get…lost."

Ray grinned. "You mean hit on," he said, and Fraser shrugged as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. But his eyes had followed Kowalski into the crowd and were fixed on him now, catching glimpses of him as people shifted and moved in constant fluid motion. He wasn't dancing _with_ anyone, not really, just _near_ people, his hips swaying in a rhythm that made Ray catch his breath. He had this grin on his face, sweet and young and just a little wild, and Ray had thought he'd seen all of Kowalski's smiles, but this was a new one.

"Christ," he muttered, reaching back to put his empty bottle and Kowalski's half-full one on the counter. "He looks…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"I believe the word you're searching for is _fuckable_ , Ray."

Ray was glad he'd just finished his beer, because otherwise he'd be spitting it out all over himself and Fraser and anyone else within spitting distance. "Benny!"

"Am I wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and Ray couldn't help it, he had to lean in and kiss that smart Mountie mouth of his.

"Not wrong at all," he said against Fraser's lips, enjoying the shiver that went through him at the touch of Ray's breath on his skin. Ray craned his neck to find Kowalski again, and frowned. "In fact, it looks like we're not the only ones who think so."

That had Fraser straightening up faster than Ray had thought possible, stretching to see over the crowd to where a dark haired guy was moving into Kowalski's space, dancing practically right on top of him. "Ray!" said Fraser, looking scandalized. "Don't you think we should…" he waved his hands ineffectually at the dance floor.

"Swoop in and save his skinny ass?" Ray suggested, and grinned as Fraser gave him that indignant look that clearly said _you didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with his skinny ass when you were fucking it last night_. "Yeah, ok, ok. It's what we do, right? Rescue the weak and helpless, feed the poor and downtrodden, keep skeezy guys from hitting on our man...come on," he said, taking Fraser by the arm and steering him into the crowd. "I sure hope Stanley gave you some dance lessons while you were up there in the frozen north, because I gotta tell you, the last time I saw you dancing…"

"I'll have you know that it is an exceptionally difficult thing to dance in high heels, Ray," Fraser told him with more dignity than any other guy could ever put into that statement.

"I'll take your word for it, buddy," Ray said, stepping in between Fraser and a little brunette who was trying to make a beeline for him. "Sorry, lady, he's taken," he said over his shoulder, too quiet for Fraser to hear, and she gave him a once over and laughed. _Laughed._ Ray couldn't believe the nerve of some people. Just because he didn't look like the Mountie or Stanley fucking Kowalski…

"Ray," said Fraser beside his ear, wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him closer so they didn't get separated. "There."

 _There_ was Kowalski, arms over his head exposing a tiny sliver of stomach, eyes closed, in his own little world, completely oblivious to everything around him, including the guy dancing in his space, brushing up against him as much as the press of the crowd would allow, which, in Ray's estimation at least, was way too much. "C'mon, Benny," he said into Fraser's ear, and Fraser nodded, separating from Ray just enough so that Ray could squeeze himself in between Kowalski and the other guy, pressing himself up against Kowalski's back, moving in time with the sway of his hips.

Kowalski didn't open his eyes, but he let his head fall back onto Ray's shoulder and Ray pressed his cheek up against Kowalski's hair, slick with gel and sweat. "How'd you know it was me, Stanley?" Ray asked into his ear, and Kowalski opened his eyes to give him a wicked smile.

"I didn't. I do this with all the guys."

"I hope you don't, Ray," said Fraser, pressing himself in front of Kowalski, sliding into the space between his legs like he was made to be there, and Kowalski let out a little groan, pushing his hips forward to meet with Fraser's.

"Nah, just you," he said, leaning in to kiss Fraser's neck. "And this guy," he added, jerking a thumb back in Ray's direction. "And in answer to your question, what other dumb schmuck would wear that ridiculously expensive cologne to go out dancing?"

"Watch who you're calling a schmuck, Kowalski," Ray said, grinding up against his back, letting Kowalski feel him hard and desperate against him. Christ, he'd been getting hard since Kowalski swung those damn hips the first time, and now he was holding onto them as Fraser reached around and put his hands on Ray's own hips, pulling them all tighter together, the three of them moving in one solid rhythm, maybe not exactly in time with the music, but in time with each other, and that was all that mattered.

Kowalski turned his head to the side, lips parted, leaning back towards Ray, and Ray was all over that invitation, pressing his lips against Kowalski's, sliding his tongue into his mouth, tasting him, hot and sweaty and _wanting_ it. Kowalski moaned into his mouth, his hips shoving forward into Fraser, back against Ray's cock, faster, harder, his hands reaching up to tangle into Fraser's hair as he kissed Ray.

Ray kept his eyes open, letting them drift from Kowalski's face to Fraser's as he watched them, tongue running across his lower lip as Kowalski wrapped his fingers into the short strands of his hair, so tight it had to hurt. But Fraser wasn't complaining, just the opposite, actually, arching forward into Kowalski, his fingers tugging at Ray's beltloops, holding them together.

"Vecchio," Kowalski gasped finally, pulling back from Ray, his name sounding like a prayer against his lips. "Fraser, I'm gonna…you've got to stop, I… _Jesus_." His hips surged forward erratically, pushing against Fraser, and he turned his head to bury his face against Ray's throat. Ray felt rather than heard him cry out, his breath hot against Ray's skin, teeth scraping into his neck, probably leaving a mark, but Ray didn't care, he just held on to Kowalski's hips as they slowed and eventually stopped when he sagged bonelessly back against Ray.

" _Shit_ ," Kowalski sighed, and Ray had to grin, pressing a soft kiss to Kowalski's temple. It was pretty much at that point that he remembered they were in the middle of a club, with hundreds of people pressing in against them, but when he turned to look, no one was watching them, either out of sheer obliviousness or some obscure sense of club etiquette. Ray wasn't sure which, and couldn't really care less, because he was painfully hard, and if someone didn't touch him soon, he was going to have to goddamn do it himself, right here in the middle of the crowd.

"Come on," he said roughly into Kowalski's ear, propping him upright again and propelling him towards the back of the room. He felt Fraser behind him as they made their way through the crowd, his hand lingering just above the top of Ray's pants, the heat of his touch slowly driving Ray insane.

He steered Kowalski away from the exit, not necessarily because he really wanted to have dirty sex in a sketchy club bathroom, but more because he wasn't going to survive the ride home, and from the look on Fraser's face, neither was he. The bathroom was mercifully empty, and Ray practically shoved Kowalski into the handicap stall, Fraser close behind them. Fraser had barely gotten the door locked when Ray was on him, pushing him back into the wall, kissing him hard, his fingers fumbling with the button on Fraser's jeans.

"Hey," said Kowalski behind him, and Ray felt his hand being knocked away. "Hey." Then Fraser was gasping into Ray's mouth, and Kowalski's hands were against Ray's pants, expertly opening them, reaching in. Ray let out a cry of relief as Kowalski's long fingers wrapped around him, jerking him in the perfect rhythm, and then Fraser's cock was there too, sliding against Ray's in Kowalski's hand, and _Jesus_ , that was perfect, that was fucking _it_.

He braced himself on the wall behind Fraser, driving forward into their combined warmth, and when he felt Fraser come, wrapping his arms around Ray's back and soaking Kowalski's hand, Ray's dick, that was it, it was all over, and Ray exploded with his head resting against Fraser's shoulder, Kowalski stroking him through it. Then Kowalski was down on his knees between them, licking them both clean with soft, slow brushes of his tongue against their skin, and Ray had to muffle his groan against Fraser's shirt.

They buttoned each other back up and Fraser held the stall door for Ray and Kowalski as they emerged. Ray took one look at the three of them in the mirror over the sinks and burst out laughing. "Those are three guys," he said, pointing at them, "who just had one fantastic fuck." Both Fraser and Kowalski had hair sticking out in every direction imaginable, and although Ray was saved from that, his clothes looked like they'd just been through a hurricane.

Kowalski grinned at him in the mirror. "Bet you're never going to bitch about coming dancing again, are you?" he said, lacing his fingers with Fraser's and tugging him towards the door.

"Are you kidding?" Ray asked, hurrying to catch up and slinging an arm around their shoulders. "Can we do this _every_ night?"


End file.
